Brothers Forever
by ThatGuyWhoWritesStories
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FURIOUS 7! At the end of Furious 7, we know what Dom was thinking when he and Brian parted ways. But what was Brian thinking? Story is from Brian's POV. One-shot.


_Brothers Forever_

_a Fast and Furious one-shot_

_Synopsis: SPOILERS FOR FURIOUS 7! At the end of Furious 7, we know what Dom was thinking when he and Brian parted ways. But what was Brian thinking? Story is from Brian's POV._

For the first time in a long time, I was finally relaxed. I was on the beach with my son Mia, and my soon-to-be-wife, Mia. What could be better? Not to mention that the rest of my family was nearby.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" I heard Ramsey ask.

I glanced backward as I saw my best friend and "brother", Dominic Toretto, standing, whereas everyone else sat. His wife, Letty , gave him a half-smile.

"It's never goodbye." Dom said simply, him and I making eye contact. And with that, Dom left.

I watched him leave. He trudged through the sand to the parking lot, getting into his Charger, and leaving. I was speechless; not knowing what to say or do. He just.. left. After everything we had been through.

"Go." Mia said. I glanced down on her; Dom's sister, and the love of my life. She nodded with a smile. "Go talk to Dom."

"Uncle Dom?" Jack had asked curiously, a handful of sand in his hand.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

I kissed Mia on her forehead and began to walk away from her and Jack, watching them play. I smiled; I couldn't wait for our new daughter.

I walked toward the group. "Where you going?" Tej asked.

I just looked at him with a smirk. Roman shook his head. "C'mon man, ain't it obvious?" Roman asked, hitting Tej in the head.

Tej laughed, hitting Roman back. "My fault, man. Bad question."

I laughed as I began walking away. As I walked, I heard Letty say, "Brothers forever, right?" I couldn't tell what anyone said after that; I was out of earshot.

I hopped into my Supra and just started driving. I began thinking of all the times Dom and I had shared; the first time we met at Toretto's Cafe, in L.A., when I was still an undercover cop. I had been fighting Vince..

_I felt two hands pull me off of Vince, and throw me onto the hood of the nearest car. There stood the biggest guy I'd ever seen; bald with muscles bigger then my head. He was scary. _

_"Hey, man, he was in my face." I said in defense, putting my hands in the air._

_"I'm in your face." The man replied, his voice deep. _

I honestly was scared. Dom and I had not gotten off to a good start with one another, me being an undercover cop and all. We met again a few years later, in an attempt to become drivers for Arturo Braga.

_I was in the home stretch. The finish line was so close I could taste it. Then my car jerked to the side, and I saw Dom's Plymouth zoom past._

_"Damn!"_

_Dom hit my Skyline's bumper so he could win. I climbed out of my car as I walked to Dom. "At least we know you can't beat me straight up." I shouted angrily._

_Dom looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know there were any rules."_

I was so mad at that time, but now I looked back on that day and laughed. I continued thinking of all the memories Dom and I had shared; my first street race, saving Vince from a truck driver, defeating Braga, busting the biggest drug lord of Rio, taking down Owen Shaw and his crew, and most recently, putting Deckard Shaw into prison.

Suddenly, I saw it. His Charger sitting at the intersection. I pulled up next to him. "Hey." I said.

He looked over at me with a smile. I could see his eyes getting teary.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye, were you?" I asked, laughing.

And then we drove off together. Me in a Toyota Supra, Dom in a Dodge Charger. Where had I seen that before?

We looked at each other again, and I laughed. Things were going to be different from now on; Dom was probably going to continue being a criminal on a worldwide scale, and maybe he would help out Hobbs or Mr. Nobody. Who knew? But I was leaving that life. I had to settle down. I had a soon-to-be-wife, and a son, and a daughter on the way. I didn't want Mia to worry that I wouldn't return home. I had to stay with her.

I got into the turn lane, and Dom continued heading straight. This is where roads part.

I noticed that there was a note taped to the passenger seat. I took it off and read it.

_I used to say that I lived life a quarter mile at a time. And I think that's why we were brothers - because you did, too. No matter where you are, whether it's a quarter mile away, or half way across the world... you'll always be with me, and you'll always be my brother._

_-Dom_

I sniffed, feeling myself begin to cry. I just smiled.

Like Letty had said, brothers forever.


End file.
